


Fullmetal Soldier

by Vividly_Violet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, First Kiss, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Violet/pseuds/Vividly_Violet
Summary: It started with a nickname





	Fullmetal Soldier

It started with a nickname.

>>>------------------>> ❄️

It started with a nickname.

  
"Hey, Fullmetal."

  
Bucky Barnes glared at the archer.

  
"I'm not all metal, it's only one of my arm."

  
"That's why I'm calling you Fullmetal. Al's calling for movie night. " Clint grinned.

  
"Is that some sort of reference." the ex-brainwashed assassin asked, not looking like he would want to move from where he was nestled in Steve's couch.

  
"Sure is, now c'mon it's Nat's turn to pick a movie."

  
“Go away.”

  
“Noooooooooo way.” The archer, who seemed to have a death wish James thought, plopped down on the empty space besides the soldier choosing to ignore Bucky’s growl of annoyance.

  
“I won’t leave until you agree with movie night, c’mon you don’t want to disappoint Steve now do you?”

  
“Seems to me I’ve been doing fine in that area so far. Me skipping Starks Movie night ain’t gonna be much.”

  
O-kay. That wasn’t what Clint was aiming for. Time to try something else again.

  
“It’s Tasha’s turn; she’ll kill us if we don’t show.”

  
“You can go you know, if she’s gonna be killin' anyone that someone willl be you.” Again, not going the way Clint had thought it would go.

  
“Movie nights mandatory team building, or whatever crap Stark wants to call it, it's his idea and you'll only be insultin' tin man's delicate sensibilities if you don't show your ugly mug… … … plus he’ll be more annoying than I already am about it.”

  
Now that made Bucky pause.

  
“Okay, let’s go.”

  
“Ha! I knew I could convince you.” Crowed Clint.

  
“Keep telling yourself that.” Bucky muttered as he left through the door, a grinning archer following closely behind.

  
>>>------------------>> ❄️

  
"Huh, nice coat." Stark said when he saw Bucky enter the briefing room wearing a red coat.

  
"Is that leather pants?" asked Steve standing up front in his full Captain America ensemble. Bucky scowled, trying to adjust the tight fitting pants.

  
"I don't know what happened to my mission clothes. Someone replaced it with a bunch of red coats and this stupid pants and ridiculously gaudy skull themed belt. At least the shirt and pants are black." he scowled even more when he saw the resident archer snicker at the corner. He sent a withering glare at the obvious culprit before taking his seat.

During the mission the tight leather pants kept chafing at uncomfortable places that made it hard for Bucky to move freely making it even harder to run away from Hydra agents shooting at you. It would have been fine since he had his metal arm deflecting most of the bullets and his teammates backing him up, but it wasn’t fine when his coat got snag on a protruding piece of metal bar that tripped the unsuspecting soldier, well safe to say that Clint felt someone glaring holes behind his head on the trip back to the tower.   
By the end of the day all of Bucky's mission outfits where returned back to its proper place by a sulking Clint Barton with Captain America's face set in to his 'I'm disappointed in you look' while watching over him as he removed the final leather pants from the closet.

  
One red coat remained at the very back of the closet, burried under a bunch of black tac gear.

>>>------------------>> ❄️

The two top most marksmen where both seated at the couch, a re run of dog cops playing at the background. Clint watched as the soldier kept sweeping back his hair that kept on getting on his face while he ate cereal for lunch –surely Bartons influence– and scowling when he had to do it again.

  
"Hey, can I braid your hair?" Clint spoke up not looking at Bucky.

  
"Why?"

  
“Nahh, just felt like it." Bucky shook his head but relented to the archer.

  
"Fine."

  
"Uhmm okay" Clint wasn't really expecting Bucky to agree. The two stared at each other before Bucky looked away and turn around.

  
"Okay, yeah that's good."

  
"Go ahead."

  
"Sure." Clint carefully gathered Barnes hair onto the back of his head, carefully combing his fingers through the strands to untangle some knots before meticulously weaving and styling his hair in to a braid.

  
“So soft.” Barton murmured quietly.

  
“What was that?”

  
“Nothing!” he was really grateful that Barnes was turned away from him so he wouldn’t see the blondes face turning pink. After a while he got into doing Bucky’s hair and began to whistle some random song.

  
"Done!"

  
"So you wanna break out your nail polish set and start gossiping about boys." Bucky asked as he shoved the last spoonful of cereal in his mouth then grinning at Clint who in turn blushed but recovered enough to retort.

  
"Only if you share your tub of strawberry ice-cream and don't start crying at titanic."  
And that's how the rest of the team found them when they got back from wherever they were, seated in the sofa with titanic playing in the background, doing each others nails –Buck was black while Clint was neon purple– and talking about who had the top amazing butts.

  
Steve pretty much turned red when he heard his ass being both the two's number one with Stark protesting how he has the most amazing ass out there - thank you very much - before being yanked away by Natasha for a the debrief.

  
“You know I have super soldier hearing.” Buck whispered when he walked past Clint when they retired for the night.

  
“Wa-wait you what? What!?” he spluttered but Bucky was no longer there.

  
The next morning though, Clint was nursing a sore bump on his head when Natasha found out he broke in to her room and stole a bunch of her nail polish. The archer sent Bucky a look pleading for help but the soldier took on a look of perfect innocence as he hid his fond smile behind his mug of coffee.

>>>------------------>> ❄️

When Bucky woke up, it was to the sound of a Japanese song playing in the background. He groaned and tried to sit up but his head was still pounding. It was then Clint went besides him to help him sit up.

  
"Hey careful."

  
"Uhgg what happened?"

  
"Mehh, an Alchemist or that's what he said he was knocked you out when he blasted you through several walls."

  
"Where are the others, was anyone else hurt?"

  
"Nope, everyone's fine. They're just getting cleaned up. They'll be here soon enough though."

  
"And why haven't you cleaned yourself up as well" the ex-winter soldier gestured to Hawkeye's appearance still covered in dust and a bit of tearing in some part of his suit.

  
"Oh, uh well I wanted to see if you were okay." Clint tried to hide his blush but the former assassin tilted Barron's head to face him.

"Thanks doll." he said softly.

  
Just then their teammates started to filter in the medbay. Both Bucky and Clint jerked away from each other, face heating up.

  
"Okay what'd we just miss." Tony asked teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows and Bruce sighed at the Billionaires antics but offered a smile at the two. Steve just beamed at them while Natasha gave them a knowing smirk.

  
"Oh hey what're you watching?" Steve asked diverting the attention away from the two marksmen. Bucky gave him a thankful smile. He knew why Steve is his best friend.

  
"I don't know some sort of a Japanese cartoon."

  
"Anime, and it's uhh called Fullmetal Alchemist." 

"Fullmetal?"

  
"Uh well he's the main character, Edward Elric and they call him Fullmetal Alchemist because his arm is made out of metal." 

"S'that why you keep calling me Fullmetal?"

  
"Uh yeah."

  
"And why you replace his mission outfit?" Steve jerked his head on the screen which showed Ed in his iconic red coat.

  
"And braided his hair?"

  
“Yes?"

  
"Well you like me, so your ridiculous too…” catching what he just said, Clint began to backtrack, “well not that you like me-like me, but you like me as a friend or more than a friend or am I assuming too much because I-“

  
Bucky couldn’t help but laugh affectionately at Clint’s rambling, who continued to ramble some more when he heard Bucky laughing. He didn’t let Clint finish as much as he like watching the blush spread on the archers face instead he pulled Clint over to him, placing his lips on the archer’s, rendering the always talkative archer speechless.

  
"Okay that's our que to leave, c'mon guys." 

  
"But- but-"

  
"Come along now Tony, there are still things to do in the lab." Bruce offered and the Billionaire perked up at that.

  
"Were leaving but remember to use protection." Steve called out as he made his way out barely dodging the pillow that was thrown his way. Okay he takes it back, Steve's the crappiest bestfriend out there.

  
"Steve you little shit!"

  
"Soooo are we a thing now?" Clint asked shyly. Bucky gave him a fond smile, taking the archers hand in his.

>>>------------------>> ❄️

The next day Tony had taken to adding Riza to his list of nicknames for their resident archer.

>>>------------------>> ❄️

A week later Bucky and Steve had to stop Clint and Tony from trying to remove Fury's eyepatch just to check if there wasn't any oroboro tattoo hiding behind it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Marathoned fma brothrhood after watching a bunch of marvel films... Hope you enjoyed


End file.
